Hawks Revelling in Ice
by SplitRemedies
Summary: Expansions on each of the amazing one-sentence pieces written by the talented Roxius in the story 'Hawks Frozen in Ice'. They've been amazing enough to give me permission to expand upon each of these individual ideas. All the details will be explained inside, so please enjoy and be sure to see more of Roxius' works as well! Warning: shoujo ai, yuri.


So, as said in the description, this is what I hope to be a great expansion on each of the single-sentence pieces written by the amazing Roxius (who you definitely should go check out). The primary pairing is Riza x Olivier, but there will occasions where a relationship (or the hopes for one) between Riza and Mustang is mentioned.I'm going to leave it rated T for as long as I can, but there will most likely be a change, to M, in the future as the story progresses. Not every piece written will have its own chapter here, but the majority will. I love any and all reviews, just please be polite. I'm open to any suggestions or criticisms as long as there is good intentions behind them. Now, let's start this up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or anything associated with the series, I'm just enjoying tweaking it.

* * *

1\. Flower Run

The steady rhythm of the heart monitor filled Riza's hospital room. On and on it went, while the young lieutenant lay helpless in her bed. Her right arm had a hefty cast on it, and her ankle had a smaller matching cast. There were a few layers of bandages wrapped around her forehead, contrasting with her already pale complexion.

Riza wasn't one to complain, but whatever medicine those idiotic doctors were giving her wasn't doing shit for the pain she was experiencing. According to those same doctors, she was going to be just fine. Not that it felt like it at the moment. It would take time for her arm to heal, particularly her wrist, and her ankle was no laughing matter either. The concussion though wasn't too serious, at least in comparison. The only truly good news that she managed to find in their report was that there would be no permanent damage. She was to remain in the hospital for the next few days, then be moved after she could prove she had a place to go where someone would be there to help her if she should need it for the remaining time of her recovery.

She wasn't quite sure where such a place could be found without paying a small fortune, but she was going to figure that out as quickly as she could from her bed. There was no way that she was going to be stuck in the dreadful building any longer than needed. All around her, people were coughing and crying and complaining, none of which she managed to block out enough to relax. Not to mention the onslaught of visitors she knew would be arriving soon enough. She didn't have the energy to deal with hurt feelings if she turned anyone away, but she wasn't sure she would be able to get through having to talk to each and every person who felt it necessary to show up and express their concern for her health.

Amidst her jumbled thoughts, she heard footsteps approaching her door. She managed to turn her head, aggravating the raging headache already plaguing her, and expected the door to be flung open and off its hinges by Mustang or Havok or even Falman. Instead, it remained closed. As she turned her head back to resume staring at the ceiling, she wondered if whoever she had heard just had the wrong room number.

But less than a minute after she had turned back, the door opened. She didn't bother looking to see who it was, they couldn't be worth the pain moving caused her. And she only realized just how wrong she was when the visitor opened their mouth and spoke.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, you look… Less than well." A steely voice said.

Headache completely forgotten for a moment, Riza's head whipped to the side to see Major General Armstrong standing beside her bed. With flowers in hand, nonetheless.

"I - Oh – Maj- Ah geez…" she stuttered, working to sit up and make herself as presentable as possible after days without a mirror.

"Hawkeye, at ease. I didn't come here as your superior. I heard about the accident and wanted to make sure you were alright." Major General Armstrong said quickly, setting the flowers down and assisting the younger woman. She easily lifted Riza up into a sitting position before stepping back.

"Ah, thank you, Major General." Riza said, taken back by her usually icy superior's show of kindness.

"Olivier will do here, dear." Olivier said, taking a seat in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Er, well, Olivier… I never expected the commander of the Briggs fortress to come down to see someone like myself. Not that I'm not incredibly flattered and all, but why on Earth did you decide to come down?"

Olivier chuckled, her laugh much lighter than Riza thought possible for the Ice Queen. It was a surprising change of course, but a nice one.

"Like I said," Olivier started, picking up the flower's she laid on the table minutes before, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I haven't stopped trying to get you up to Briggs you know. And I won't, not when it comes to someone as talented as you, Riza."

Olivier ended with a smile before handing Riza the flowers, watching the young lieutenant's reaction.

"I, wow… Well, M- Olivier, I will say as always that I'm appreciative of your offer, but I can't imagine just leaving Central, and everyone here."

"You mean Mustang? When you say everyone, you mean Mustang… Curse that wretched man…" Olivier said, frowning. "You know, this wouldn't have happened had you been at Briggs. I would never put you in a situation where you're almost guaranteed to be hurt – I'd never do that to any of my men." Olivier said, correcting her statement in a last minute attempt to make her words seem less personal, less caring.

She was about to say something back when she heard fast footsteps coming down her hall. A blue blur flew by her room then seemed to back-pedal quickly before turning in. And it was none other than Colonel Mustang, panting with flowers in one hand as he used the other to support himself on the doorway of her room.

"Hawkeye, I –" he started, when he suddenly noticed Olivier sitting in the room. His eyes seemed to go from her to the flowers in Riza's hand and back to her before he threw his arms up in the air. "How the hell did you get here before me?!" he asked, exasperated.

"Well, Mustang, let me tell you something. I just care more about the young lieutenant's health and spirits than you do. Simple, I'd say." Olivier said, standing up. She turned back to Riza to flash her yet another of her usually rare smiles before heading toward the door. She didn't pass up the opportunity to 'accidentally' step on Mustang's foot before leaving though.

"Dammit, that woman!" Mustang said as he hopped over on his uninjured foot to sit beside Hawkeye. "So, what was she here for? Really." He asked.

Riza just looked at him for a moment, then at the door the Major General had just walked out of, before shaking her head. "Nothing important." she replied, lying through her teeth. "She just really cares, I guess." she continued, not needing to lie about that part.


End file.
